goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Cook Escapes from Brazil
Warren Cook Escapes from Brazil is a sequel to Warren Cook gets sent to Brazil Transcript * Warren mata a un brasileño de cuatro años y escapa * 60 hours later * Warren wakes up and leaves the plane * Warren: Yes! I’m back to Los Angeles California. Goodbye Brazil! * Warren goes home * Warren: Home sweet home! * Warren: Now that I am home, I’m going to make the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1990 * Later * Warren: Yes! I finally made the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1990. Real, not fake. Since my dad is still doing his errands, I’m going to get Brother Bear on dvd. * Warren leaves, then me, Mrs. Shaw, Thomas the Blue Engine and Angry Grandpa came * Me: Let me guess. Evil Warren escaped from Brazil and made the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1990. * Angry Grandpa: That’s fucking fake! The movie doesn’t exist until 2000! * Mrs. Shaw: I’m calling his dad right now! * Later * Mrs. Shaw: He should not have escaped form Brazil and made the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1990. * Alan: I know. When he gets back, I’m gonna have to kick Warren so hard, so he can cry for a week. * Warren comes back * Alan: Warren. How dare you escape from Brazil and made the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1990. * Mrs. Shaw: And what else did you do? * Warren: I bought Brother Bear on dvd * Loud noise * Mrs. Shaw: What the fuck Warren!? How dare you get Brother Bear on dvd. You know the movie is made by Disney! * Angry Grandpa: That’s it! You’re grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded for alpha sex years * Alan: That’s right! You’re grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded for alpha sex years. * Me: I’m going to spank you first * Spank * Angry Grandpa: Next, ass beatings * Beats Up Warren * Mrs. Shaw: And finally, putting a nappie on you * Warren: Mrs. Shaw, please don’t put a nappie on me * Puts a nappie on Warren * Warren: Ouch! That hurt! I wish you were dead * Alan: Warren, how dare you wish us dead * Warren: I wish Scooby Doo is raped by werewolves. * Alan: Warren! How dare you wish Scooby Doo was raped by werewolves?! * Angry Grandpa: That’s it! I’m calling MrEmperorCJ’s friends * Later * Alan: Warren. You have a lot of visitors who wanted to see you * Me: I’m MrEmperorCJ! These are my friends plus the Pokémon Girls, your teachers and principal! * I’m Karolina Dean. I heard you escaped from Brazil * I’m Gem Diamond Girl 76. Your bad behavior is the same as Favian Mendoza * I’m SpongeBob SquarePants. Thomas and the Magic Railroad is made in 2000, not 1990 * I’m Patrick Star. I heard you keep wishing your father, MrEmperorCJ, his girlfriend Karolina Dean, Angry Grandpa, Scooby Doo and Thomas the tank engine dead. * I’m Charles Greene known as the Angry Grandpa. I heard you escaped from Brazil you motherfucker! * I’m Sunset Shimmer. I heard you killed a four old in Brazil! * I’m Twilight Sparkle. I heard you got Brother Bear on dvd! * I’m Mayor Goodway! I so angry at you for making fake vhs openings! * I’m Thomas the Tank Engine! My movie is made in 2000, not 1990! * I’m Annie * And I’m Clarabel! We’re so mad at you for making the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1990! * I’m Captain Falcon! Your fake vhs openings contain sexual content * I’m Captain Planet! Last time, you killed a lion and got Sunset Shimmer arrested! * I’m Jo Frost. How dare you escape from Brazil! That’s it! You’re in timeout for infinity years! * I’m Tori * I’m Dohna * I’m Rai * I’m Sena * And I’m Finn And we’re Tai Chi Chasers. We have had it with you killing a four year old and escaping from Brazil. * I’m Marina! * I’m Misty! * I’m May! * I’m Iris! * I’m Dawn! * I’m Serena! * And I’m Jessie and we’re the Pokémon girls! You are the worst YouTube troll and we are way better than you! * I’m Johnny Bravo! I heard Favian Mendoza is happy when I’m dead! * I’m Kai Lan! * I’m Rintoo * I’m Tolee * I’m Hoho * And I’m Lulu. We heard you cheered when Theory T killed Yeye. * I’m Timmy Turner. Cheering when Theory T killed Yeye is not cool at all! * I’m Cosmo * And I’m Wanda and this is Poof! We all agree what our godchild said! * I’m Mrs. Shaw! You are a bad bad bad evil boy and a bad bad bad evil student of mine! * I’m Mr. Dike! You are a bad bad bad evil boy and a bad bad bad evil student of mine as well! * I’m Mr. Stevens! I cannot believe you escaped from Brazil! * Mrs. Shaw: This will teach you a strong Severe strict lesson! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! And when you are grounded, you will have a detention! * Warren: ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡Cállate, perra grande! ¡Sé qué mierda estás diciendo, gran culo, gilipollas lleno de mierda me la chupa polla! * Angry Grandpa: Warren! Shut the fuck up! * Poof: That’s right Warren! You will be wearing nappies! * Wanda: You will not go to any more Disney stores! * Cosmo: All of your Disney stuff will be donated to MrEmperorCJ! * Timmy: All of the Disney characters said you will never see us again! * Lulu: And you will forget your memories captured by Disney! * Rintoo: Your Account will be closed and you will never be on YouTube ever again! * Kai Lan: You will eat baby food and play with baby toys. Why? Because you look like a big baby! * Johnny Bravo: And There will be computer, no tv, no Disney shows, no Disney music, no Disney video games, no Disney toys, and Disney movies and nothing made by Disney! * Jessie: There’s also no fast food of any kind, no McDonald’s, no Burger King, no Wendy’s, no Sonic, no Chick-fil-A, No Kentucky fried chicken, no subway, no chips, no ice cream, no cookies, no pizza and no soda! * Serena: The only things you eat a raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, dried lizards, fried beans, sardines, Scooby snacks, logs from trees, chicken feet soup, poop and prunes. * Warren: Hey! I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, dried lizards, fried beans, sardines, Scooby snacks, logs from trees, chicken feet soup, poop and prunes. * Dawn: Too bad Warren. Those are the only things you’ll be eating for the rest of your natural born life! * Misty: You’ll be watching Adam 12, Full House, Family Matters, Step by Step, McMilian and Wife, Colombo, McCloud, Daria, South Park, The Simpsons, Family Guy, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time, Ben 10, Johnny Bravo, Regular Show, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Equestria Girls, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly Oddparents, Pokémon, Dragon Ball Z, Skeleton Warriors, He Man, She Ra, The Loud House, Breadwinners, Samurai Jack, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter’s Laboratory And other shows not made by Disney! * Marina: And baby shows not made by Disney like Caillou, Sesame Street, Elmo’s World, Nina’s World, Peg + Cat, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The New Scooby Movies, The Scooby Doo Show, Top Wing, Mutt n Stuff, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Team Unizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Yo Gabba Gabba, Zooboomafoo, Lego Friends, Barbie Dreamtopia And other baby shows not made by Disney! * Rai: And music not made by Disney like Justin Bieber, The Russian trololo man, Rebecca Black, The Laurie Berkner Band, Simple Plan, Ted Nichols, Sidney Torch, Nicholas Carr, AC DC, Demi Lovato and other music not made by Disney! * Jo Frost: And games not made by Disney like Tekken, Soul Calibur, Super Mario, Kirby, The Legend of Zelda, Pikmin, Pokémon, Metal Gear Solid, Dead or Alive, Street Fighter, WWE 2K16, NBA 2K16, Scooby Doo Unmasked, Starfy, Dora Superstar Adventures And other games not made by Disney! * Captain Planet: I agree with all of them. * Captain Falcon: Me too * Mayor Goodway: Me three * Thomas: Me four * Annie: Me five * Clarabel: Me six * Twilight: Me seven * Sunset: Me eight * Angry Grandpa: Me nine * Patrick: Me ten * SpongeBob: Me eleven * Karolina Dean Me twelve * Me: Me thirteen * Alan: Me fourteen. Now start watching those baby shows not made by Disney, prime time shows not made by Disney, listen to music not made by Disney, and play these video games not made by Disney, or you’ll be grounded for alpha infinity! * Warren: Fuck You all! I wish you were all fucking dead while you bastards were raped to death! And while you faggots were raped to death with penises of Drew Pickles, Barney the gay purple dinosaur, goomba and Ronald McDonald! * Alan: Warren! How dare you tell us all to fuck off and wish we were dead! That’s it! I’m gonna turn you into a baby! * Censored * Alan: Now you’re a baby! Now start watching those baby shows not made by Disney, prime time shows not made by Disney, listen to music not made by Disney, and play these video games not made by Disney, or you’ll be grounded for alpha infinity! * Warren: Well looks like I’m stuck wearing nappies and what things I’m forced to watch, listen and play for the rest of my natural born life. Can my life get any worse than this? Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded